


Find your place (English)

by MissDisfortune



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: DuckTales OC, Gen, ducksona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisfortune/pseuds/MissDisfortune
Summary: There are circumstances that make separate paths and decisions that change lives. Luoana Cetzal de Luna constantly experiences these circumstances, however she isn't any close to becoming an expert. Duckburg may be the beginning of a new path.
Kudos: 1





	1. New job, new life, a fresh start!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to Ao3, I was posting this story on Wattpad but a lot of people found it better on here... I have no idea how this website works, but I'll try my best to understand it... Hope you like Luoana's story!  
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you can find here, the only ones on purpose might be in Luoana's dialogues as english isn't her native language either.

"You sure you're ok with this?"

"Not really, but I... I have to..." She looked at her, slightly worried. "I can't keep depending on you, it's not fair... It's been three months already... And the freelance isn't going well and..."

"Hey, Lu. Chill, it's fine, it doesn't bother me. You're not a burden, ok? Take all the time you need, don't force yourself."

"Thanks, Zay..." She sighed, still feeling unsure, her friend hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back late, take care and good luck..." The quetzal girl nodded, taking a deep breath. "Love you" she opened the door.

"Love you too, take care and have a nice day..."

"Thanks, same to you" she smiled and left the house, heading to work.

Luoana got up and walked to the kitchen, she couldn't help but think about the problems she had on her last job. All the times people made her feel less and tiny, how she constantly felt uncomfortable there and how she got fired from defending herself. She was scared and nervous that her new job would be the same, should she remain silent if something like that happened again? Should she just obey without questioning at all?

No, that meant going backwards, being like the old times, times where she felt miserable and worthless. Throwing away almost two years of progress.

Before leaving, she took a shower to calm down. Wearing her uniform, she picked her keys, locked the house and left to the pier, where her new work was waiting for her.

It was a risky decision, working at a place full of kids with her anxiety felt like the worst idea, but she needed the money and they've already accepted her on the job. She didn't want to keep feeling like a burden for Zaylee, she was her best friend, not her mom.

Still anxious and defensive, she took the bus to Funso's Fun Zone and kept encouraging herself, breathing slowly to calm down.

It's not like she didn't like kids, but her mental health wasn't ready to deal with tons of them.

"Still, you need the money" she whispered as the huge establishment raised in front of her.

After taking another breath, she walked in, ready to change her life once again.

"Your first day and you're already late, you'll sure be a burden" a big pig said as soon as she went inside. Luoana froze, her heartbeat slowly raising. "Josie, update this girl" a brunette dognose nodded and got closer to her. "Everyone else, to your places. We open in thirty minutes"

"Hey" the girl talked softly, "are you alright?". Luoana let out her breath, not knowing she was holding it before and nodded slowly. "Don't mind him, the boss is always like that. Bet you'll have fun here! You like kids, right?"

"Well... I'm good with them, yes... O-Or so I've been told..." She tried to correct herself so she didn't sound like a smug.

"Perfect! Then let me give you a quick tour and tell you about our 'usual costumers'". She giggled, calming Luoana.

The next twenty minutes went by fast, Josie tried to make the quetzal feel comfortable and she nailed it.

She ordered every snack by expiration date, she looked up to every kid that needed help or was ignored by their older companions, she even gave 'the usual' to the three ducklings her coworker talked about before.

That left Josie speechless, within a day, Luoana knew what every frequent kid liked and did. Their boss, on the other hand, wasn't so impressed. He kept seeing the girl as a show off and know it all, just a foreign nuisance.

"Woah, aren't you amazing?" He said when she marked her exit. "Let's see for how long you can play the 'employee of the month' attitude, girl. You've just started, remember that" and he left, leaving the quetzal speechless.

"You really are amazing!" said Josie, startling her. "If we don't look out, you might take our jobs!" she said, smiling. Luoana looked at her, worried.

"I don't want to, I swear! I just-"

"Hey, chill. It was a joke" she touched her shoulder and smiled even more.

"A-Ah... Sorry..."

"For being this shy and insecure, you sure manage well around so many people" she giggled, leaving the building first.

As soon as she arrived home, she sat down trying to process everything. If it wasn't for her boss, she'd had quite a great day. Josie was really sweet and, even tho she didn't thought it'd be that way, being around so many kids actually helped her. But it drained so much energy too, maybe her boss was right and she wouldn't last long.

A 'click' sound startled her, interrupting her thoughts. Zaylee was home, right an hour after she arrived. The calupoh girl saw her friend laying on the couch, with worried eyes.

"It was that bad, huh?" she asked, closing the door behind.

"Actually... I-It wasn't" surprised by her own words, she finally smiled. "My boss sure is a pain in my feathers but... It was amazing!" As she kept talking, her excitement grew more and more making her friend smile. "My coworker is amazing! Her name's Josie and she helped me so much, if it wasn't for her I'm sure I'd have a panic attack as soon as I arrived. She made me feel comfy and... Oh! There were this kids! I mean, the whole place had kids but there were three amazing boys called Louie, Huey and Dewey... Even the names are cute! So they..." She suddenly stopped and looked at her friend.

"Please, keep telling me!" She said as soon as she noticed her guilty face.

"You sure? I don't want to bother you, you must be tired from work and you know how I feel about getting too excited..."

"I know, but we talked about this. It's completely fine, I want to hear it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I have an idea. Let's order something, as a celebration for your new job!" Her friend smiled softly. "You can tell me about your day and I'll tell you about mine when we eat, ok?"

She smiled "Thanks, Zay".


	2. Daytrip of doom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally adapting and feeling comfortable in her new job, things start to get complicated for Luoana. A crazy day is waiting at work, thanks to a group of ducklings.

Time went by faster than Luoana thought, everything was going great and that made her anxious.

That day, she kept feeling odd, a weird pressure on her chest screamed "something's gonna happen, something bad". She did her best to shake that feeling while being on her way to work, but it stayed on the back on her head.

Everything went as usual, by now most of the frequent kids liked Luoana and she made sure they'd be happy and safe every single second. But, past noon, something a bit different happened. Huey, Louie and Dewey arrived with a guest.

As the little duckling saw the building, she got more excited. Luoana couldn't help but smile, she loved when other people got excited, specially kids. Louie showed her friend around, greeting with his charm every coworker they past by. They arrived to the snack bar, where he asked Jane for a free cup for water. The quetzal was nearby, barely listen to what they said. The new duckling approached Jane and started talking something she couldn't understand.

After a while, her boss got out of the employees' door, right next to them. The frown on his face made Luoana get closer.

"I was just about to, yeah." said Louie as the boss took him somewhere else.

The quetzal shook her head surpirsed, she knew the duckling's tricks but it was unusual for him to get caught. Nothing bad would happen to him, her boss wasn't thaaaat bad, but it was shocking anyway. Curious about the new duckling, she kept working looking at her every now and then. She saw her getting sad and excited with the siblings now and again, wondering what were those four doing to make such mood swings happen. Once they entered the endless ball pool, she saw them play happily, getting distracted from her work.

"Is this what I pay you for?" a masculine voice talked behind, startling her, she turned around. "This isn't some kind of zoo, the kids are not for your amusement, Miss de Luna."

"No sir, I know. I just-"

"Get back to work, newbie." he sent her a sharp look before leaving.

The quetzal sighed and went to the back of the place, where the kitchen and fridge were. After a few minutes of organizing the frozen food, she heard the fire alarm and ran outside. Funso was carrying the four ducklings away and the place looked like a mess.

"W-What happened?! I wasn't gone that long, not even five minutes..." she asked Jane.

"Well, it seems the new Duck's friend made a few accidents happen."

"What!? Is she ok!?" Jane looked at her, kinda confused.

"Y-Yeah... She's the one who started everything tho..." she left, leaving the girl more confused.

Every employee started cleaning, Luoana made sure the kids that still were inside the building were alright. A few minutes later, everyone started gasping and getting nervous as an old beagle lady made her way to the back of the building. 

Everyone stepped aside, scared. Luoana, confused, got closer to Josie, as the old beagle got close to her, she threw the tray she was carrying to her face. Annoyed, the quetzal tried to follow her to defend her coworked, but the brunette stopped her.

"Wait! She's dangerous."

"Dangerous? How is an old lady dangerous? You don't care about what she did to you?"

"I'm fine... Wait, you don't know her?!"

"Uh... Should I? I'm kinda new here... I've been here for less than a year so I barely know my way around."

"Girl, that's Ma Beagle. She's like a matriarch and leader of one of the most named gangs around here."

"Gang? As in... A CRIMINAL GANG!? SHOULDN'T WE EVACUATE OR CALL THE POLICE!?"

"No" said her boss behind them. "It's better to not mess with these people."

"But the kids-"

"She's not touching them, is she?" Luoana looked at him, annoyed and disbelieving. "Get back to work, newbie. Or you won't have one."

She took a deep breath, containing herself from punching her boss. Despite everything, she could try beat him up if she felt he deserved it... and he did.But, instead, she walked the other way, hearing a "good girl" as she passed him by. As soon as her boss got out of vision, she ran to the other side of the building.

"Alright, Lu. Think... How can you know what that Beagle Momma is up to?" she said to herself. A clank startled her, coming out of the vents were the four ducklings, the new one wearing weird red glasses.

"Hi, I'm Webby" she said.

She ran to them, holding their cheeks as she inspected each one of them. "Huey, Louie, Dewey and Webby are you alright!? Where were you!? The beagle-."

"We know" said Dewey.

"And we're fine, Lu." continued Huey.

"And I think we can take care of her, we just need a lil' favor."

"Hi, could you help us?."

Confused and worried, she started nodding but ended up shaking her head. "Take care!? No! Josie said she's dangerous and-"

"Trust us, Lu. We'll get her out of here" said Louie.

"Yeah! I just need access to the fuse box or something close to that, could you...?" surprised by how confident Webby looked, she sighed frowning still. After a few seconds silent, she nodded.

"Ok, follow me. And promise me you'll be safe."

The kids nodded as Webby turned off the lights. She saw them leave and sighed again. "I'm already regreting this..." sneaking up as fast as she could in the dark, she stood near the snack bar where she could watch the kids' plan. Like out of a scary movie, Webby leaded Ma Beagle to the endless pit of balls. Where she, surprisingly, captured her with a net next to another tied up Beagle. Luoana saw the scene completely speechless... Webby seemed so cute, how could she...?

Suddenly two older ducks opened the door, one of them hugged the boys and the other one messed with Webby's hair while looking at both criminals hanging on the roof. Slowly getting out of the shock, a lot of questions went through the quetzal's head. Were they their parents or tutors? What kind of girl Webby was? What kind of family were they? How did the kids captured those guys?

As they walked out the building, her boss ran after them. He nearly begged them to not sue Funso's and offered free tokens as payment. Luoana didn't move an inch, there was a lot going on not only in front of her, but inside of her.

On her way home, she thought about what happened, trying to get all the pieces together. Why did the guys came out of a vent? Did they hide there? What kind of awful and horrible person was her boss for letting that happen? And, most important... What actually happened today at her work!? 


	3. Starting out, again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such an intense day is hard to manage, Luoana has to do something about it. Her job ended up being more dangerous than it should, what should she do now?

"And that's what happened at work..." she finished, almost without any trace of emotion.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Zaylee asked confused, getting Luoana back to reality. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR BOSS? You have to talk with him! If its necessary, I'll go with you" she stood up, her friend forced her down again.

"Woah, woah. Wait! I'm still processing what happened..."

"Processing? There's nothing to process! THAT PLACE ISN'T WHAT YOU THOUGHT!"

"I- I know, but the job..."

"The job?! Lu, being around that sh-... err... awful pig isn't healthy! And now we know that place isn't safe either..."

"But the kids!"

"If their parents are smart enough, they won't take nor leave them there ever again. And I'm not your mom but I think you should do the same."

"But Zay! I just got this job, we need it and... No one got injured... I think..." She finished, unsure. Her friend raised an eyebrow, incredulous on what she just heard.

"Listen, I won't tell you what to do, but if you really want to be in a better place you need to start taking care of yourself first. You've been doing great lately, you can't back down now" she took the dishes to the kitchen, leaving Luoana alone for the rest of the night.

She kept thinking of what happened, how should she react? Quitting her job was the best option, or at least that's what she thought. But what about the kids, the bills?

Laying on her bed, she kept wondering what to do. Luckily for her, the next day was her day off. After a restless night, she went anyway to talk to her boss.

"Told ya you wouldn't last long" he smirked, not showing if he was happy or mad.

"I'm surprised you are..." she mumbled .

"What did you say?" the girl clenched her fists, unsure about what she was about to do, took a deep breath and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I said, I'm surprised you still here" the pig got up, frowning. Her knees trembled a bit but she didn't back down.

"Wh-"

"I should spread the word or sue you..." her words sounded harsh despite the nerves behind them. "What happened yesterday wasn't ok and you let it ran."

"I told y-" he sounded angry, so Luoana raised her voice.

"There was fire, water and a gang of criminals inside a building meant for kids and.... You. Let. That. Happen." despite his frown, he started to feel nervous. "You forced your employees to keep working despite everything, you didn't even evacuate the place. You just let it all happen. I don't know the laws of Duckburg, but I'm pretty sure I can sue you for this. I can spread the word about it and make sure you won't have a client, a kid pass through that doors. Why shouldn't I do it? Why shouldn't I do something worse?" her voice sounded scratchy, almost threatening; the pig just stood infront of her, speechless. He was way bigger than her but still felt powerless.

"Will you then?" he managed to say.

"Who knows? I'll do something about it, I swear. Will it be enough to close this place? Idk, for the sake and love the kids have for it... I hope not." She stopped for a while, her boss stood frozen and way more angry than he wanted to show. "Just in case it wasn't clear... I quit. But I'll be back to make sure you pay for what you did, for what you didn't put a stop to... Funso's Fun Zone, where fun is in the zone, right?" she glanced at him for a few seconds, then left.

Once outside the building, she started breathing heavily. It was the first time she faced someone that big and scary and it turned out good. That could've been wrong in too many ways, she tried to control herself so she won't overthink about it and ran to the closest ice cream shop. Sweets and fresh air were the best combo for her to calm down.

She ordered the biggest Banana Split her empty pockets could buy and sat down, looking at the beautiful pier view. She sighed, finally collecting herself, and wondered what was she supposed to do now? She probably needed to look for a job of her career, but working inside an office was too much for her. She wanted to call Zaylee, but the sudden thought of being a burden crossed her mind. 

She had to get a new job and fast, without telling her roommate or, at least, telling her everything once she got hired. But where and what could she do? There's nothing she'd like more than work and live from what she studied, but she was insecure on what she knew and made so far, untrusting of the career she went through and loved. Maybe another tiny place, somewhere with kids, that seemed to be kind of therapeutic for her.

"So... Where do kids usually go?" She whispered, finishing her banana split. That question felt odd and kinda obvious, still she couldn't think of an answer. She got up, ready to go back home. _I mean, kids like games... Something like a videogame store? Or something with food?_

She looked around and shook her head, wherever her new job would be it should be far from the pier. On her way home, she kept looking everywhere and noticed how beautiful the city was. Her anxiety kept her distracted all the time so she never got to pay attention to her surroundings, that's when she realized where and when she was. She was in a new town, alone, living with her bestie, starting a new life far away of all the problems and the past that tormented her... If that was possible, then everything could be!

"Maybe... I should look for something else, more than being a cashier or maitre..." She mumbled, looking at the advertisement in front of her house. One was about a new Waddle phone and, next to it, a TV store had some news about Scrooge McDuck, apparently the richest duck alive.

Suddenly she started laughing "yeah, right. Like if I could be there, working for Waddle or McDuck... I'll look for burger places tomorrow..." She entered the building and sighed, losing all the motivation she got on the bus. "And I'll stop talking alone too..."

The hours went by, the quetzal got more nervous by every tic the clock made. She lost practice with lies, so she'd probably end up telling everything to Zaylee as soon as they saw each other. A buzz startled her, it was a message.

_Hey, I'll be staying with Malia tonight. Hope you don't mind, make sure you lock yourself up and sleep early. Loveya, Zay._

Relieved, she let herself fall into the couch. She didn't have to tell her anything yet, but she'd have a whole night to think what to do next. Did she even saw a place selling burgers around?


	4. Always a good time for burgers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After facing her boss, Luoana has start over. Trying to avoid making her roomie suspicious, she has to find another job elsewhere. However, a little distraction awaits her.

Despite the nerves of being home alone, Luoana actually slept earlier after filling the job application form and woke up late the next day. When she got out of her room, she found Zaylee cooking.

"Why are you here?" she asked, Luoana looked confused. "I thought your free day was yesterday, shouldn't you be at Funso's?"

"I... uhhh..." she looked at the clock, tense and ran back to her room, changed her pants and with a yellow shirt on hand she took out some cookies. "Y-Yeah, you're right. I'm pretty late!" she chomped a cookie and took her bag.

"Wait! Malia sent-"

"Bye, have a nice day. Love ya!" she screamed as she ran outside, leaving Zaylee confused and suspicious of what she just did.

She sighed heavily and left the building, still having her black blouse she used as a PJ, she put on the yellow one and left it unbuttoned. She got her phone out to look for any hamburger or fast food restaurant nearby. Walking down the street, she found a place about 20 minutes later.

It wasn't a big deal, but it did looked nice and clean. That made her feel a bit more confident, she really wasn't into burgers but having them in such a nice place felt tempting.

"Burgers 1 - Luoana 0" she mumbled as she opened the door. "Alright, I got this" she whispered, a soft male voice echoed her. A few tables from her was a duckling with a red hat and nervous mumbling. She approached him carefully, trying to not startled him but failed miserably. "Huey?" the duckling screamed and looked at her. "A-ah, sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Luoana! No, no. It's ok. I'm just... nervous" he was wearing a tie and had some papers next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that" she said gently, trying to calm him down. 

"I... uh..." he took a deep breath and moved so she could sit next to him. "I have an interview"

"An int-?"

"I want to be one of the Junior Woodchucks!" he screamed in excitement. "So I'm meeting a mentor here... But I'm kinda early... And..." she smiled.

"You're kinda excited, I'd say."

"Yes but... Nervous, actually..."

"Maybe some fries would help, want me to get you some?" he looked at her, unsure. "Ooorrr some gluten free chocochip cookies I got from home?" he nodded. Luoana gave him the cookies she took before leaving her house and got up. "I'll order something and talk to the manager, so if you need me I'll be around, ok?"

"Thank you, Luoana" he smiled, less nervous than before, as Luoana walked to the counter and ordered a coke.

The doorbell jingled and a light ash blonde entered the place, staring at his phone and mumbling, he kept walking and bumped into Luoana.

"Oh- I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you, this is totally my fault, ahem- are you- are you okay?" 

She turned around, he seemed pretty concerned and nervous. 

"Ah, sorry... Yeah, yeah. I'm ok, umm... Are you okay?" 

He sighed, relieved.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm okay, I was just- concentrated in my thoughts. A little too much apparently. S-sorry about that." he said with a nervous laugh and slightly blushing.

"Oh! Don't worry, I-I know how it's like to get lost in your own mind" she smiled, kinda ashamed. "It can be... distractive, heh"

"Yeah, it- it does happen a lot" he replied in an embarrassed smile. She looked at him and noticed he was wearing a camisole and a kerchief.

"Oh, do you... Are you a scout?"

"Oh!" he suddenly remembered "Yes! I am! Besides, maybe you can help me- I'm looking for a kid" he said glancing around, before realizing how wrong it sounded "I-I mean- ! Not- in a weird way, ahem- I'm- I'm supposed to have an interview with this kid, eh... He's- he's a little duck, about- 11yo? Sorry, it's kinda vague..." she smiled.

"Don't worry, I think I know exactly who you're looking for."

"Here's your coke, miss." said the cashier as he gave her the plastic cup.

"Thanks" she stood next to the duck, getting away from the counter.

"You do?" He replied, kinda relieved.

"I'll take you to him if you want"

"Oh- I don't want to disturb you in your work, and cause you trouble for that..."

"Work?" She looked at her clothes, the black blouse and yellow shirt she was wearing looked similar to the cashier's uniform "Ah, no, no. I mean I was going to ask for a job here... But this is more important. So, don't worry. I'll take you to his table" she stepped forward to lead the way. He blushed as he realized his mistake.

"Ah- I'm so sorry- I just- I- ahem- well, this is embarrassing" he admited in a small and nervous laughter. "Umh- in that case, okay. I follow you. Thank you for your help!"

"It's alright... I'd have said the same... But probably less subtle..." she finished mumbling. "Just... Just to clarify, you're looking for Huey, right?" she started walking next to him.

"Huey?" He repeated, blinking his eyes, confused. "Oh- yeah- Huey's an nickname for Hubert, right" he continues in a whisper, like he was brainstorming with himself. "Y-yeah, I think we're talking about the same kid" he finally said in a smile.

"Ah" she sighed, relieved. "I should've asked before... Guess I'm distracted too" she admited embarrassed, things could've been awkward if it wasn't Huey.

"Don't worry, it's okay... I know what it is" he said in a reassuring tone.

As they got closer the table, Luoana cleared her throat so Huey could hear them approaching. While the blonde duck took a silent deep breath, getting mentally ready for the interview. 

"Huey?" she called him softly, but still managed to startled him. He looked at them. "Huey, this is..." she held her breath for a second. The duck smiled at Huey when their eyes met. "I-I forgot to ask you your name..." she looked at the blonde duck, making a weird smile.

"Oh! It's- it's not your fault, I should've tell you first" he replied as soon as he noticed her embarrassment. "Hi, Huey! I'm Richie Beaker! Well- actually, it's Richard Beaker, but- ahem- Richie's fine. Ready for the interview? Oh, it's gonna be fun, you'll see!"

"Yes! Nice to meet you, Mr. Bea- I mean, Richie. I'm ready!" he tried to sound secure, despite feeling nervous again.

"Great!" he replied with a kind smile, not paying attention to the nervousness of the kid so he won't stress even more.

"Well, you'll do great!" Luoana smiled at the duckling and touched his shoulder softly, trying to calm him down. "I'll go look for the manager now." The older duck looked as she was about to go away.

"Ahem... Are you- are you his tutor? I-I'm sorry, I know you wanted to ask for a job but- well, we need his tutor with him during the interview"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a RP I had with Calistaire on Instagram. Richie belongs to her!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/calistaire_/
> 
> That's her instagram. Go give her some love <3 And read the story she has for her ducktales OC too! "Touching the world to the heart" on Wattpad!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/218610714-touching-the-world-to-the-heart


	5. Woodchuck interview! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a job search, ended in a little lie that would take longer than expected. An interview that seemed harmless begins to affect Luoana... But in what way?

"Me? Huey's tutor? Uh..." She looked at the duckling as he shook his head worried, he never thought he had to bring someone or probably completely forgot. Luoana smiled at him. "Yes, I am. Sorry, I didn't thought I'd have to stay" Huey gave her a huge smile, more excited than nervous this time.

"Yes! She's my tutor!" Richie didn't notice a thing about what he created with a simple question. His smile got wider when both confirmed she was.

"Luoana Xanat Nochtli Cetzal de Luna" she held her hand out "at your service" she smiled, getting mentally ready to try to keep up with the lie.

"Ah- Nice to meet you too, Luoana" he finally answered, praying he remembered correctly.

"You can call me Lu" she stopped for a second and stuttered. "I-It's shorter..." his smile froze, trying not to blink like he usually does when he's confused, after all that wouldn't be polite.

"Lu- okay. Let's go for Lu, then!" he smiled, secretly a bit relieved. Luoana smiled at him and sat next to Huey, he whispered a soft "thanks" and turned to Richie. "So- ahem... M-mind if sit down...?" He said softly, as he sat in front of Huey. "So... Huey, right? I'll write down that you prefer to be called like that..." He said taking his notebook and a pen.

"Soo... How do we start, Richie?" Luoana kept smiling, trying to avoid thinking that they were lying to him. Richie wrote down Huey's nickname, and looked up to both. He was about to answer her when Huey got ahead.

"You see..." Added Huey "I have..." He said as he took his papers. "Everything ready for my inscription procedure!" Luoana looked at him, a bit surprised. She wasn't sure he needed a resume to be a Junior Woodchuck, but she found his formality cute.

"You do? That's great! Can you show me?" He asked, happy to see how passionate he seemed despite of the stress. "Say, Huey, what's the reason you want to join the Junior Woodchuck? Ah- don't worry, there will be no wrong answer during this interview! I just want to get to know you..."

Huey cleared his throat. "Well, I'm a triplet, so being part of a group is what I do. I love adventures, logic and science. I'm analytical, precarious and always trying to learn new things and discover everything I'm able about nature. I think the Junior Woodchucks can help me with both skills and knowledge." Luoana smiled, even though it was a kind of cold way to describe himself, Huey looked happy and got more excited with every word he said.

Richie listened to him with attention, he loved what he heard. "That's really cool!" He said writing everything down. "So, you're a triplet, huh? Sure you should know what community life is then! And you must like it, if you're here today. That's great. Being part of a group is not always easy, but it reveals the best of ourselves in complicated situations... Now, say, what are your hobbies ? What do you do when you're getting bored?"

Luoana smiled at Richie, he suddenly seemed a different duck. He really got into Huey's interview and, somehow, that made her feel relaxed.

"I actually have a lot! Science in general and robotics too, cartography, reading, collecting rocks... How many can I mention?" Huey looked at him, proud and tightening his tie.

Richie smiled, truly happy to see him so excited about the things he loved and how all his stress slowly fade away. It kinda reminded him of his own self. Things are always easier when passion shows up. "Oh, that's really amazing! You really seem passionate about all that! How did you get into those things? Did someone shared it with you in the first place?"

"Well, my uncle did show me a few things... And I've always liked to read. So I think I got everything from books and my uncle Donald" Huey smiled.

"That's really cool! Are you close to that uncle Donald? And to your family in general ?"

Luoana suddenly felt a bit awkward, something about what he said made her feel uneasy, she cleared her throat softly and looked at them. "I... Uh... Sorry to interrupt, I thought maybe I could buy you something to eat guys?"

"Oh- d-don't mind me, don't worry! It's okay if I don't eat!" he replied hurriedly, really embarrassed at the idea of being invited.

"Some water, please!" Huey noticed Luoana was tense and looked at her.

As soon as she heard 'if I don't eat' Luoana turned to Richie. "I-I don't think that's ok... Did you eat before? I don't mind getting you something... Not even fries?" she said, kinda worried.

Richie didn't expect that reaction from her and got even more embarrassed. "Ah- w-well I had my breakfast this morning, and- I- I drank some coffee-" a LOT of coffee actually. But he certainly wouldn't admit that. "W-well, hum- fries are fine i supposed... B-but let me pay you back !"

"Fries it is then! Don't worry, it's not necessary... Some fries won't kill me"

"Actually-" Huey tried to intervene.

"Some fries won't leave me poor" she looked at him, smiling. Huey softly nodded.

"Ah- well- alright then" nodded Richie as he looked back to his notebook, still embarrassed.

"I'll be right back" she gave them both another smile and left. After asking for two big orders of fries and two cups of water, she sighed. _What just happened?_ She thought while waiting and turned around.

She saw Huey and Richie talking with a smile and same passion as before, she sighed again and smiled. _Ah, at least they keep reminding me why I'm stayinh._ She got the fries, some condiments and walked slowly back, trying to not interrupt them too much so she could just silently sit again and leave the fries.

When she came back, Richie already made up his mind on only picking one fry or two - just to be polite. So he just smiled at her as a welcome, but nothing else. "And what about those adventures you were talking me about? Can you tell me one? Like... The one that mark you the most?" He asked Huey innocently, light years away to imagine what kind of adventures those were.

"Oh! I think when we... accidentally released a lot of magical creatures!" Despite his excitement, he finished unsure, probably thinking they wouldn't believe a word. Luoana looked at him, confused yet surprised "That's... how and when it all started" _Magical creatures?_

Richie didn't expect that kind of answer, but, he did remember seeing a gigantic golden dragon flying around the city not so long ago. A sudden thought crossed the girl's mind. Luoana looked her phone for a second, even tho she was happy there, she started to feel worried she wouldn't be able to make it home on time so Zaylee wouldn't suspect she wasn't at Funso's. But looking every now and then to the boys' sparkling and excited eyes made her forget about the lies she had to keep up with.

"Soooo... What kind of magical creatures?" He asked after his little sec of surprise, really interested. "You say we... You mean Lu and you?" Luoana cleared her throat, almost choking with her drink.

"T-There's probably a scientifically explanation for it!" She said as the duckling nodded, she thought that, if Richie thought Huey had hyperactive imagination or something like that, the Woodchucks wouldn't accept him. Richie guessed that Lu wanted to protect her kid. He smiled softly at such a cute reaction. "Uh... No, i-it wasn't me... I think Huey's talking about his brothers.

"Yes! She wasn't there that day, she was... uh... working, yeah. She had a full job that day, she was on her last job, you know?" The quetzal nodded and said a soft "yeah" before Huey continued talking, he wasn't too good at lying and could make everything worse in a few seconds.

"Oh- okay" well, that seemed logical. "Say, Huey, do you know the Junior Woodchuck's motto?" He asked in a knowing smile.

"To have an answer to everything... Or almost! Because every fact of today is a myth of Yesterday. That's why a Junior Woodchuck's always got an open and curious mind to the world... " Huey smiled as they both said it at the same time and nodded.

"And i bet this is something that speak to you, imma right?"

"Of course it does!" Luoana looked at them, she felt a bit confused during the interview as she had no idea what to do or how to react, but sure was enjoying every minute and, of course, every fry she had.

Once again, Richie was happy, and really amused when they said the motto at the same time. He really like this kid and his enthusiasm. "Well, I'm happy it does!" He replied in a small laugh. "Tell me, how are you with competition?" That question made Luoana nervous, despite being organized and logical, Huey could lose it pretty fast during a competition.

"Well, I'd say I'm very competitive. I love to set and reach goals as fast and good as possible."

"That's great! Cause, well, not gonna lie, we organize a lot of competitions between the members... Well, of course, we're not doing that all the time, but- well, y'know, you must be ready for that kind of thing anyway." He said, in a small laughter. "but we're mostly about nature and how to deal with it properly. How do you feel about that?"

"Awesome! I've been reading a lot about both animal and vegetation species lately, so I'm more than ready!"

Luoana kept eating her fries, wondering why did the kids had to have a tutor next to them. Probably some shy kids or younger ones needed help, but Huey was nailing the interview and she hadn't said a word.

"You really seem curious about everything, eh! Once again, that's pretty cool" said Richie as he wrote down everything in his notebook. "Now tell me, what about the things you dislike ? For example- what are they, how do you deal with if you're forced to go with it...?"

Nervous for the answer and feeling odd again, Luoana interrupted. "I-I'll leave for a second..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a RP I had with Calistaire on Instagram. Richie belongs to her!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/calistaire_/
> 
> That's her instagram. Go give her some love <3 And read the story she has for her ducktales OC too! "Touching the world to the heart" on Wattpad!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/218610714-touching-the-world-to-the-heart


End file.
